Trapped
by DiabolicTenshi
Summary: Everything started with a bet that Yagyuu had lost. He had to obey anything that Niou told him for one day. The main command was "Do not resist." Warnings: yaoi/BoyXboy, bad english, PWP, possible OOCness, R&R please


Everything started with a meaningless bet that Yagyuu had lost. He had to obey anything that Niou told him for one day. The main command was "Do not resist!"

He really wasn't in the mood for doing things which made him looking like an idiot, like grin at every second person he met with or gave wrong answers to the teachers or hug Yukimura buchou (earning a death glance from Sanada fukubuchou) but they had made a bet and he had lost it, so at least he would deal with the consequences with pride. When the practice ended and Yagyuu finally got to go home he let out a sigh which wasn't very typical of him. He felt relieved as he turned left on the corner and saw his home in the distance.

"Hey, Yagyuu!" He heard a familiar voice which made his body become numb. The taller boy slowly turned back and looked at the silver haired tennis partner.

"We haven't finished yet." Niou grinned, holding a can of coke in his left hand.

The Trickster did know well that the 'gentleman' image never contains drinking such unhealthy things like coke. Yagyuu made a slightly suffering expression but took it.

"It's a rare chance." Niou smiled. "Seeing any expression on your face."

Yagyuu sent him a death glare and took a sip of the coke.

"Oh, wait!" Niou quickly stopped him, still grinning. "I should take a pic-" but before he could even take out his mobile phone, Yagyuu had already swallowed every drop of the dark liquid.

"Wow, that was fast." The younger boy laughed then looked at Yagyuu with a creepy face. "O-ya-su-mi" he whispered.

The older wanted to ask about what he had meant but he suddenly felt very dizzy and the last thing he could remember was that the ground was coming closer and closer to his face.

xXx

Yagyuu heard soft pants and muted moans. He slowly opened his eyes to find out who had been making those sounds and why. The whole world was spinning around him, his head was aching like hell and he couldn't remember even one bit why he had fallen asleep. At the moment when his tired eyes finally caught up what he was seeing, he thought about two things.

1. It's a dream.

2. It's a very bad joke.

His eyes widened in realization as he saw a silver haired boy who was placing light kisses on his bare chest, slim fingers caressing his hard nipples. So obviously, he was the one who had made those noises. He tried to move his hands but they were tied to the headboard of the bed. So were his legs. Just as he was about to shout 'What the fuck?!' putting all of his moral away, Niou lifted his head and looked straight into his eyes with an evil glance.

"Oh, you're already awake." He smirked and drew his head closer to Yagyuu's, the older one could feel the hot breath against his cheek.

"Ni-Niou." He gasped in confusion mixed with panic. "What's the meaning of- ?" he was silenced by said boy's long forefinger.

"Shh, Hiro-chan. Don't ruin the mood." He whispered sweetly, soft lips barely touched Yagyuu's dry ones.

"Hiro-chan?!" he wanted his partner's explanation right then and didn't care about their bet. 'Just what in the world had been going on?' "Niou, what-?"

"Damare!" the Trickster ordered him in an annoyed tone, raising his voice.

Yagyyu looked at him in disbelief, eyes widening. Niou had never shouted especially not at him.

The silver haired boy coughed then continued in a low, husky voice next to the other's ear.

"I think you haven't forgotten 'Don't resist', have you? And you still have more than five hours obeying me." Niou playfully licked Yagyuu's earlobe, sending the chill down the older's spine who instinctively drew his head further. The Trickster let out a short laugh which didn't promise anything good. Not for Yagyuu. Niou leaned closer to the other's face; their forehead touched each other's.

"I'll crush you." The silver haired boy whispered while he was looking into Yagyuu's eyes.

The brown haired boy saw a strange, scary flame burning in those deep blue eyes. While he was analyzing that expression and his own bad situation the younger's hand wandered southward, his slim fingers were stroking Yagyuu's member through his school uniform and boxers.

In this helpless position the only thing he could do was shutting his mouth to not let out any sound and he looked away in embarrassment.

"Persistent, eh~?" Niou laughed and took his doubles partner's hard nipple between his white teeth; his pink tongue licked the tip of it.

"Aww, don't make that suffering face, partner." The younger one teased.

"Why are you… doing this?" Yagyuu gasped desperately, fighting against the moan which started to form in the back of his throat.

"I've already told you that I wanna crush you. And I will. But I know that you won't give up so easily." Niou said with a serious expression on his face.

The Trickster spread his legs on each side of Yagyuu's waist and brushed his erection against the panicked boy's.

"St-stop." Yagyuu pleaded but the other didn't listen to him, in fact he just increased his pace.

A low moan left Yagyuu's lips making the boy blushing and Niou's grin grew wider.

"Saa, it starts now. Show me your hidden side." Niou teased the brown haired's nipples a bit more then lifted himself and unzipped his pants.

"Niou, do you-?" Yagyuu asked in shock but his voice soon dropped as his tennis partner's hard member was placed right in front of his mouth.

"Suck me!" Niou ordered but nothing happened. He let out an annoyed sound and pushed his arousal into Yagyuu's mouth.

The taller boy thought he would die from the lack of oxygen but strangely he quickly got used to the unusual feeling.

"Do it!" The younger commanded and rolled his hips.

Niou grabbed Yagyuu's brown locks tightly, forcing the boy to move his head and take his full length into his cave. The older boy's eyes were dimmed with tears since he couldn't breathe normally and from this humiliating position. Yagyuu couldn't do anything but to carry out Niou's humiliating order.

"You're pretty good though it's your first time." Niou smirked as the older boy's tongue was running up and down on his flesh by instinct.

"Show me your side that nobody has seen before." The Trickster thrusted deeper into Yagyuu's mouth than ever, hitting the back of the boy's throat.

Tears were running down on the older's face, eyes begging for mercy but the other didn't bother about it.

Soon Niou let out a loud moan and came hard into the other's mouth, leaving no choice for him but to swallow the hot, thick fluid. The silver haired boy pulled back, sitting on the lower part of Yagyuu's well-built body admiring the result of his work; a panting, embarrassed boy. Few teardrops were shining on his partner's dizzy face and he was taking large sharp sips of the air. Yagyuu looked away in shame.

"You did enjoy it after all." Niou laughed and leaned closer to Yagyuu's face, forcing him to look at him. The taller one glared back with stubbornness and a slight flame of anger appeared in his eyes.

"Are you satisfied now?" Yagyuu asked as if nothing had happened before but his voice had a frightening tone.

"Oh, don't act so scary." Niou teased. "It wasn't so bad for you either."

"I'm disappointed." The megane-boy said plainly, provoking Niou who clutched his fist.

"Did you think _this_ was the only way to have sex with me, pardon, make me suck you?" He just added more fuel to the fire.

"Urusai!" Niou said staring down to the bed avoiding looking into Yagyuu's eyes which were burning like a savage beast's. A slight repentance hit Niou.

"You have reached your goal and made me mad, I hope you are happy..."

"Shut up!" Niou raised his voice his hands were shaking from anger.

"It only makes you looking like more pathetic." Yagyuu continued mercilessly and let out a short laugh.

"I said shut your damn mouth up!" Niou shouted and slapped the older one on his right cheek.

And that was the point when the older one snapped.

At the next moment Yagyuu set his tied hands and legs free – who knows how – then pushed the silver haired's back against the bed, rolling on top of him. Niou didn't even have time to surprise as the older boy pinned his hands above his head.

"You only want a quick fix, don't you?" He said and roughly pulled Niou's pants down. "Then allow me to aid your desire." Yagyuu spread the younger's legs as wide as he could and thrusted his hard member deep into Niou without any preparation.

The silver haired boy let out a silent scream, crying because of the pain he felt. He didn't expect that it would turn out like this. He knew well that he had deserved it – doing all those kind of things to Yagyuu, - but he couldn't stop his screams.

"Naughty boys must be punished." Yagyuu whispered cruelly into his ear while he was slamming brutally in and out of him, blood running down Niou's thighs. "You were the one who started it." He reminded the Trickster.

"NO! It - hurts." The younger one cried while he was desperately trying to set his hands free but the other's grip was too tight.

"I don't care." Yagyuu laughed evilly then caught Niou's mouth for a rough kiss, biting his soft lips hard until it started bleeding and forced his tongue deep into the other's cave.

The megane-boy pulled back and started placing bite marks all over Niou's chest, biting and sucking the thin flesh until red drops of blood appeared.

The smaller boy couldn't do anything but crying in pain and curse himself for his own stupidity. He didn't want it like this. It was so raw and senseless and painful… He just wanted to make Yagyuu his, but he had chosen the worst method and now he was paying for it. However it was already too late for regrets.

The older boy's thrust became more powerful with every second. Not so later Niou heard as Yagyuu moaned and felt hot semen filling his exhausted, sore body. The grip on his hands loosened after the older boy had collapsed on top of him.

Niou immediately grabbed the other's shoulder, burying his face into the hollow where Yagyuu's neck and shoulder meet, whispering "Hiroshi" and "sorry" over and over again while he was crying endlessly.

Yagyuu realized what he had just done and froze, feeling guilt mixed with regret spreading through his entire soul. He lifted himself from Niou and hugged the shaking boy beneath him pulling his head closer to his warm chest.

"I'm really sorry, please forgive me, I've lost control- oh god, just what have I done?" Yagyuu started but his voice dropped as tears appeared in his eyes.

"Ba-ka." Niou said in a barely audible tone. "I should be the one apologizing."

"I didn't want to hurt you, I'm really sorry."

"I shouldn't have done those things to you. I just… I don't know what was I thinking." A bitter smile appeared on Niou's face. "I acted so horrible… Could you forgive me?" he bent his head down fearing the answer.

"No." Yagyuu said in an emotionless tone then smiled. "I should be the forgiven one."

"But I-" Niou started, but he was silenced by Yagyuu.

"You haven't hurt me as much as I have so there's no need for you to apologize."

Niou looked straight into his eyes, and leaned closer to the other's lips. Yagyuu gave him a soft kiss, then pulled back licking and carefully kissing the blood and bite marks he had made. Niou gently grabbed his hair and kissed him again, this time opened his mouth allowing the brown haired boy's tongue to explore his cave. It felt much better than their previous kiss. It was so passionate but gentle at the same time, tongues battling for dominance, deepening the kiss more and more.

They leaned back onto the bed and broke apart because of the need of air, panting heavily. Yagyuu rolled next to Niou hugging the boy gently as if he was about to break, placing light butterfly kisses on his tennis partner's neck stroking the silver locks.

"Shall we do it once again?" the brown haired boy asked.

"With one condition, at least prepare me appropriately." Niou grinned referring to Yagyuu's previous, painful actions. The older boy blushed.

"I meant the kiss." He explained, causing Niou to blush too. "but okay, I'm fine with that condition." He smiled.

Niou kissed him again then cuddled to Yagyuu, enjoying the warmth of the other's firm body and he quickly fell asleep. Yagyuu bent his head onto the Trickster's and fell asleep too.

* * *

Hope you liked it ^^ Review, please :)


End file.
